


Porn Star Dancing

by aoigensou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Art, Kinkalot, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Arthur is stuck at Gwaine's stag night, and he'll never guess who the stripper turns out to be. Written for the Bonus Challenge for Kinkalot, Dirty Dancing.





	Porn Star Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VentiMocha (Zedsama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedsama/gifts).

> For VentiMocha, who drew a naughty stripper!Merlin that I had to write something for! Art can be seen here: https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/2690.html?thread=65154#t65154

Arthur heard the whooping and hollering all the way in the hotel suite's bathroom. It was Gwaine's stag do, and he knew going into it that there would probably be strippers involved, but he was supremely uninterested in watching some overly made up woman shake her ass and take off whatever ridiculous costume Gwaine's best man had requested she wear.

Or he, Gwaine wasn't picky. He was nothing if not an equal opportunity lech.

Arthur washed his hands and sighed, contemplating hiding in the jacuzzi bathtub with a bottle of champagne and Netflix on his phone and just skipping out on the rest of the festivities. His alcohol buzz from their pub crawl earlier in the night was starting to wear off, and he honestly just wanted to go home and get back to studying for the exam he had fast approaching that he knew he wasn't prepared enough for. Med school was proving to be a killer, and his goal of being the top student in his year was made all the more difficult due to the fact that he had a rival with the same goal. All the money in the world wouldn't do him any good against a poor kid with a killer work ethic and an eidetic memory.

Arthur hated Merlin Emrys for seeming to pass every test with flying colors without seeming to break a sweat. He hated that he had to work that much harder to earn his father's approval. He knew that the person that finished last in medical school still gets called 'doctor', but Arthur wanted to be the best. He needed it. What he hated most of all, though, was the fact that he didn't actually hate Merlin at all. He envied him, sure. But Merlin was sweet, and likable, and had a biting wit and a sarcastic streak a mile wide that Arthur had grown to love in the two years they'd been in school together. Being his rival was exhilarating in all the best ways, and Arthur would be lying if he said he didn't imagine more than a rivalry between them. There had been innumerable nights where Arthur had taken himself in hand and brought himself to orgasm imagining Merlin's lips wrapped around his cock.

Biting his lip, Arthur shook his head to dislodge that train of thought. He opened the bathroom door and stepped over to the bar the hotel had set up on a sideboard on the wall outside the bedroom, ignoring the whooping men in favor of making himself a drink in an attempt to recapture the buzz and his party spirit.

"PENDRAGON," Arthur heard Gwaine shout from the main room of the suite over the heavy thumping beat of the bass-heavy eurobeat music playing on a bluetooth speaker. Arthur rolled his eyes as he splashed cola into a highball glass he’d half filled with whiskey. "Get your perky little ass over here Princess, you're missing it!"

"Fuck off, Greene," Arthur said, sipping at his overfull glass so he could walk around without spilling it. He knew he had to make an appearance before Gwaine dragged him physically over there. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with a practiced air of not caring, flicking his eyes dispassionately over the stripper, who was shaking their ass in Gwaine's face, pound notes tucked into the top of the thigh high fishnets they wore. Arthur saw the bulge of a cock and balls being barely contained by an obscene magenta g-string, and felt his mouth go dry.

Male stripper in women's lingerie, then. Best of both worlds, he supposed. Gwaine really seemed to be into it, anyway.

The stripper had a frilly peach-colored skirt that would have barely covered anything had he been standing up, and definitely didn't while he was bent over double, showing off the pert cheeks of his deliciously smooth, pale ass. Arthur had the overwhelming urge to go over and bite one of those cheeks, wondering if it tasted as good as it looked. He figured it was probably against stripper etiquette to touch the dancer without permission, though, and stayed where he was. He took a large drink instead, needing the fortification and wetting his parched tongue.

The stripper was all long lines and lithe muscles, elegant and lean and exactly Arthur's type. _Turn around,_ he willed, wanting to see the stripper's face. _Turn around_.

As if on cue, the stripper stood, turning to smile flirtatiously at the man of the hour, bending over once more and placing his hands on his thighs. Arthur could see his cock covered in that luscious magenta satin, bulging in ways that made him want to drag his tongue over the fabric to tease him to full hardness. He wanted to hook a finger underneath the panties, drag them to the side and watch the cock spring forth from its slick, silky prison. To tear off that fabric that was so pink it almost clashed with the peachy gauze of the barely-there frills using his teeth and mouth at the seam of his balls. Arthur shuddered, tearing his eyes away and dragging them up to the stripper's face. The nest of unruly black curls on the stripper's head caught his eye, and something low in his belly tightened as he felt the first stirrings of familiarity in his foggy brain.

Blue eyes, bright and clear caught his own, and Arthur almost dropped his half-full glass when the recognition hit him like a blow to the gut. Merlin Motherfucking Emrys was standing in a semicircle of drunk men, dressed in lingerie and stiletto heels wearing eyeliner and looking like sex incarnate.

Arthur had never been harder in his entire fucking life.

He watched as Merlin's eyes widened in recognition, before narrowing in what could only be described as wicked glee, standing up to hook his thumbs in the skirt and slowly dragging it down over his thighs. With a flirty shimmy, the skirt dropped to the floor in a whisper of fabric, Gwaine egging him on with a loud wolf whistle. Arthur had the urge to flee, to run to the bedroom at the back of the suite and lock it and never come out again. He stayed where he stood, though, stock-still and unblinking as his gaze followed the skirt down the long lines of Merlin’s legs to the floor, leaving him in only fishnets and heels, his g-string leaving nothing to the imagination whatsoever.

It was a cliche, medical students working as strippers at night to pay the bills so they could become doctors, but Arthur had never imagined that Merlin of all people would be the one that fit that cliche. In their classes together, Merlin never seemed the type to do anything daring, let alone dress up in lingerie and remove it for money. Arthur wondered if any of Merlin’s friends are aware of his night job, if this would be just as shocking to them as it was to him. He understood that knowing someone in a professional or academic setting is not the same as truly knowing them, and this was a harsh reminder of that.

Merlin bit his lip, and Arthur crossed one leg over the other, trying and failing to either hide his massive erection or somehow relieve the pressure a bit with any sort of friction. He swallowed thickly as Merlin stepped daintily out of the circle the skirt made on the floor, gliding over to him in several long steps, his heels clicking sharply on the wood floor and hips swaying alluringly as if he were born to do this.

"Fancy meeting you here," Merlin murmured as he approached. Arthur nodded, not knowing what to say and not trusting his voice to work properly. Vaguely, he heard Gwaine protesting that it was his stag party. Merlin turned around with a laugh. "I'll get back to you in a moment, I promise. I just want to make sure that _everyone_ is having a good time."

The purr in Merlin’s voice sent shivers of absolute need up and down Arthur’s spine. "Fuck," he breathed, "look at you."

"Like what you see?" Merlin asked, his eyebrows raised. He had a half smile on his face but his eyes looked a bit uncertain, as if he were worried about Arthur’s reaction to the whole situation.

"You have no fucking clue," Arthur answered, his voice strangled. Merlin’s smile blossomed into a grin and before Arthur knew what was happening he darted a hand forward to press against Arthur's dick, kneading it with his palm. Arthur’s hips jerked forward, seeking more of Merlin’s touch, throbbing to the beat of his heart which had begun to echo the beat of the music.

"I might have an inkling," Merlin said, licking his lips, his gaze fixed on Arthur’s mouth. Arthur swallowed a moan as Merlin gave his cock one last squeeze through his trousers. "I have to get back to your friend there, but maybe after exams I can treat you to a private show?"

Arthur nodded furiously, and as Merlin walked back to the cheering men, he drained the rest of his drink and headed back to the bathroom with a purposeful stride. He didn't need to see the rest of Merlin's show. He wanted something to be a surprise for later, when Merlin gave him that private dance. Until then, though, he needed to wank himself raw, and somehow knew it would be the best of his life. Well, at least until the next time he saw Merlin in lingerie.


End file.
